The invention relates generally to wet shaving systems, and particularly to razor blade assemblies for such systems.
One of the more significant changes in safety razor systems in recent years has been the introduction of the dual blade system, in which two spaced-apart blades are secured to a razor or in a cartridge with their cutting edges in parallel. A problem that arises from the use of such systems is the accumulation of debris between the blade cutting edges. Particularly in those blade assemblies employing the newer, long-lasting razor blades, where longer use allows more debris to accumulate, there exists a need to provide for the rinsing away of such debris.
One solution that has been attempted is making the elements spacing the blades from each other as small and/or discontinuous as possible to allow a flow of rinse water between the blades from front to rear with as little interference as possible. Examples of such minimal blade spacing structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,704 (Ferraro) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,648 (Chen et al.).
Another means for promoting the flow of rinse water between a pair of spaced blades is provided by arrangements which employ narrow blades as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,893 (Welsh), U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,853 (Francis), U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,357 (Francis), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,571 (Francis). Such very narrow blades are not standard in the razor blade industry, however, and they present formidable grinding and finishing problems which would require significant capital outlay for new or modified equipment if the manufacturer were to adopt them. Further, precision welding of very narrow blades to wire supports with the high accuracy and low distortion requirements of typical modern shaving products present additional technological challenges and capital outlay.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a dual blade razor assembly that is easier to rinse. It is another object to provide an easily rinsable dual razor blade assembly that is economical to manufacture and assemble, using existing manufacturing and assembling techniques. It is a further object to provide a twin razor blade assembly incorporating the advantages of the foregoing objects and additionally permitting resilient displacement relative thereto by at least one of the razor blades.